One of the problems with current processing and memory based computing systems is the power consumed and the communication burden. Reducing the communication burden of the system is important as it will vastly reduce the total consumed power. Also, the ability to efficiently and quickly grow effective procedures or algorithms is a much sought after feature that has yet to be implemented based on current computing paradigms and approaches. It is therefore believed that a need exists for a new approach, which reduces power consumption and the communication burden while vastly increasing speed and processing power. Such an approach is described in greater detail herein.